Her Moments
by Optronix Prime
Summary: We all have our moments, and Krystal has her's. This will be a collection of one-shots concerning all of Krystal's adventures and speical moments she's had and/or remembers. But not everything in Krystal's life turns out as she planned.
1. Chapter 1: Sparks

**Author's Note: Got Nothing to say but enjoy! (And I own nothing but 'Tronix, Krystal, and Belle-2)**

"Step 9: Turn your kitchen into a nuclear war zone. There was an incredible explosion that would have made Wheeljack proud in the kitchen." –Blackout, Cooking With Barricade

Krystal glared over at Belle-2. Belle's sickly-sweet smile that was meant to unnerve her, but she was far from that. Krystal was ready; she had a plan.

Belle-2 left the room to get the whips Krystal had requested. As she did that, Krystal tried comm. linking Autobot Base, only to find that it was dead. _I guess Belle's smarter than she looks._ Krystal struggled a bit just to test if the stasis cuffs could be loosen, but they couldn't. She looked around the gruesome make-shift lab. It was obvious with one look around that she wasn't Belle-2's first lab rat.

Krystal noticed the walls had a painted-splattered theme, until she realized it was energon. (She hoped it wasn't just her own staining the walls). The walls had been shredded in some spots like a wild animal with talons had tried escaping. This thought did not make her feel any better.

_Click. Click. Click._ Grinning like an idiot, Belle-2 came back into view; along with her annoying, clacking heels. The sleek, tan and lavender 'Con set a short metal rod on her "work" bench. The Saboteur's gleeful face suddenly twisted into a painful grimace. She clutched her shoulder. She was bleeding badly. Krystal saw that the wound was older, but must have been recently reopened because it was oozing rusty red energon down her side. It looked nasty; had Krystal not been in the fix that she was in, she would had felt sorry for the femme.

"Let us begin." Belle-2 grabbed the rod and pushed a button. A long, glowing "rope" slinked out and onto the floor. Belle-2 turned a knob that was making the bottom. Krystal heard several amplified clicks. Krystal knew what Belle was doing. She was making the voltage higher. Belle's fingers gripped the whip tightly in her left hand. Raising it above her head, she brought her arm to and…

_BOOM!_ The sound that was emitted when the whip touched Krystal's armor sounded like a nuclear bomb crashing down into an active volcano which caused the volcano to blow it's top. Sparks lit the air as Krystal's cuffs started exploding from sheer force of the electricity. Belle-2 was blasted backwards and through the wall that was glinting with the most dried energon. Belle-2 let out a scream as she tumbled head over heels through the hole.

"Heehee," giggled Krystal as she pushed herself off the table. "I love hearing you scream."

Krystal looked down at her fingertips. It had been a long time since she's used her gift. Krystal had inherited the ability to control electricity and natural energy (like lightning or power produced by dams). It had been her mother's gift too; it was the only thing she truly had left of her mother.

"Hu-hu-how?" Belle-2 stuttered as she tried to pulled herself up. Her arm wouldn't support her. She hit the ground with a pathetic _thunk!_

"Ya know," said Krystal. "You're _sooo_ lucky I'm not farther away otherwise I'd snip you. I'm not very good with the hand-to-hand stuff." To prove her point, Krystal pulled out her sniper rifle and took aim at a bird flying high over their heads. Krystal nailed it. The bird nosedived and didn't move again. Krystal smiled down with satisfaction at her target.

"I love being me," Krystal sighed happily. "Now what to do with you?" Belle-2's optics grew with fear. An idea struck Krystal and an evil smile lit her features. Her purple optics brighten at whatever thought was crossing her processor.

"Ya know, I just had the most amazing idea ever!"

"Do I dare ask?" Every Decepticon knew that Krystal was just as bad _if not worse_ than Skywarp. Sometimes they even pull pranks _together_, yeah. Not good.

"I think we need to make a visit to Autobot Base."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Just shut up and I'll tell ya." Krystal, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker were crouched in a supply closet snapping at each other in low voices.

"All ya gotta do is go down tah da brig and you'll find a tan/lavender Saboteur sittin' there. Ya can do whateva ya'll want tah 'er, 'kay?"

"Okay," said Sunstreaker. "But can I ask you something?"

"I guess."

"Why do you sound like Jazz?" Krystal was now thankful it was so damn dark; they couldn't see her blushing.

"I don't," she snapped as best as she could while trying to get the blush to left her cheeks. If Krystal could have seen their faces, she would have seen a look of thought past between them.

"Fine, what's in it for us?" Sideswipe asked as he set her on his shoulder.

"If ya get caught ya can tell Hatchet it was meh, 'kay?" Krystal knew they were grinning like maniacs getting ready to commit murder.

"You've got yourself a deal," said Sideswipe.

Then someone pulled open the door and the three of them came pouring out. Sideswipe had managed to grab Krystal and cup her in his hands to protect her from the fall.

"What the pit?" cursed Sunstreaker as he brushed himself off. "That coulda ruined my paint." Sideswipe turned over so he was peering up at the ceiling. To his disappointment it wasn't the ceiling that he was looking at; it was the upside-down face of an unhappy Prowl.

"And what do you think you are doing in a supply closet?" he snapped fiercely.

"Chill your servos," said Sideswipe. "We ain't doin' anything wrong."

Prowl glared at their "innocent" faces.

"Why do I doubt you?"

"I don't know," said Sunstreaker while making it look like he was rolling his optics.

"Just stay out of trouble;" Prowl walked off.

"Stay out of trouble my aft," muttered Krystal. Sideswipe set Krystal down and started for the brig. It was obvious that they were looking forward to whatever was ahead.

"AHH!"

"Ooh, dat musta sucked." Krystal paused. "Whoa, I do sound like Jazz. Damn, I need to get better friends." Krystal walked off to find something to do.

"Now, where the hell is Optronix?"

"I da know, try lookin' around for once in your life." Krystal turned to see her best friend walking towards her with a tin of something in her hands. She was in her alt. mode too.

"There you are, I was just about to tell Red Alert you went missing," Optronix said as she walked nearer.

"You wouldn't have."

"Almost did, you had me worried, Chick-a-dee."

"I woulda killed ya." Optronix chuckled and held out the tin.

"What?" Krystal asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"Damn, open the fraggin' tin." Krystal took it. It rattled.

Krystal opened it and shrieked, "COOKIES!" Optronix laughed as Krystal's face broke into a huge-aft smile that looked like it hurt.

"I made 'em myself," Optronix said proudly; "I only burned the slag out of the first two batches." It was Krystal's turn to laugh.

"Still can't cook?"

"Hey, if you want to see a horrible cook, go and talk to Barricade."

"Why?"

"Don't ask unless you want even the 'Cons to flee."

**Author's Note: And here is the conclusion to chapter 15 of ****RoBo World****. Hope you like it. The ending is based towards Arctic Banana's Cooking With Barricade here on FanFiction. Her stuff is hilarious! My favorite is Adventure, YES! Totally awesome, you haven't had a good laugh unless you've read her stuff. **

**I may make this story a selection of one-shots circling around Krystal, but no promises!**

**-Blueberry**


	2. Chapter 2:Truce

**Author's Note: This story was completely written by meh best friend Strawberry. Hope you enjoy! We own nothing but Krystal and 'Tronix...and maybe that video camera.**

A ringing sound numbed Sunstreaker's thoughts. His entire body ached as if he'd been beaten to death, revived, and the beaten to death again.

'Frag...' he managed to think. 'Was I drinking last night?'

He shook his head to dull the horrible dizziness. His optics opened. Everything was blurry and slightly out of place. The sky was bright and blue... where the ground should be. He went to rub his optics only to find that he couldn't. A small twinge of panic zinged through him. His arms were strapped down. He looked up to see that he was tied up, up-side-down, dangling over the edge of a cliff. Standing on the ledge above him was a smiley Krystal in her bi-pedal mode.

"'Bout time you woke up."

Immediately he began to struggle in panic, cursing in cybertronian as loud as he possibly could. He forced the rope to stretch beyond its limits with his arms. He could feel it tearing around him. After a few moments of struggling, he stopped. If he did break the ropes he would fall, and probably go splat somewhere far below. And on top of that, it only accomplished making him look like a 'special-in-the-head' caterpillar.

"Frag. Frag. FRAG! FRAAAAAAAG! AHHHHH! Put me down!" He panicked.

"Really? 'Cause it's a long way down." She smiled while glancing over the edge.

"What do you want from me? 'SIDES! 'SIIIIIIDES! HELP! She's gonna kill me!" He continued to panic uselessly.

"You look like a spaz-"

"TELL ME!" he screamed, nearly cutting Krystal off.

"Alright! Calm down! I'm not gonna kill you."

"Then why'd you tie me up and hang me over a cliff side?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"What, you couldn't just walk up to me?"

"No." She said simply, as if it was obvious, then paused.

"I wouldn't struggle if I were you. That rope will only hold you for so long." The 'Con in her was starting to show through. A small whimper came from Sunstreaker's throat.

"Le-let's get this over with, shall we?" The nervousness in his voice sent a stream of satisfaction down her spine.

"I want a truce." she answered finally.

"A truce? This is what you call a truce?" He yelled. He looked utterly stunned.

"Optimus told me to make a truce with you. I thought about just talking to you, but this is way more fun." She smiled with a hint of evil in her optics.

"You evil little fraggin'-"

"Don't make me drop you."

"Okay! Alright! Fine!" he said quickly.

"Truce?" She asked, looking into his up-side-down optics. He paused to glare at the tiny femme.

"And what if I say no?"

"I think you know," she smiled. "I'm not sure the matrix works on aftholes..."

There was a pause. Sunstreaker was trying his best not to retort. He didn't feel like visiting Primus today. If he got out of this, he could tell Optimus and hopefully get her kicked out for good.

"Fine..." He said finally

"Fine what?" Krystal asked just to be a pain.

"I FRAGGIN' TRUCE! Now get me up!"

"No need." She just giggled as she cut the rope.

"Wha- AHH!" THUD! He only fell about two feet until he hit the ground. He rose to his feet mostly undamaged. Krystal dropped to her knees with laughter.

"I really hate you," Sunny grumbled while pulling the ropes off.

"You're so dumb!" She managed to say between laughing hysterically.

"You get it on tape, 'Tronix?" She yelled, looking off into the distance.

"Yep!" A cheerful female voice replied. Sunstreaker looked to see Optronix step out of the trees with a massive grin on her face.

"Whoo! Blackmail!" she cheered.

"I'm gonna kill you! Both of you!" He roared.

"Nope. You truced," said 'Tronix.

"And if you break it," Krystal continued.

"We're going on a road trip to the Grand Canyon," Optronix finished the threat with a devious smile.

As soon as he got all of the ropes loose, he transformed into his golden Lamborghini and sped off. The two femmes listened to his engine roar for a while, waiting. In the distance, they eventually heard him scream,

"Where the hell am I?"

At that, the two exchanged victory smiles, and started in the opposite direction of Sunstreaker. The _right_ way.

**Author's Note: Please review, it makes us write more!**

**-Blueberry**

**~StRaWbErRy**


End file.
